Magie, magie, et leurs idées ont du génie
by Narbeleth
Summary: Dernier chapitre en ligne... Attention, âmes sensibles s'abstenir... read and reviews please et joyeuses pâques!
1. Default Chapter

Magie, magie et leurs idées ont du génie  
  
Ou  
  
Petit traité sur l'histoire de la magie  
  
Par Narbeleth  
  
Qui n'a jamais rêver d'ouvrir une porte par un simple pensée ? De fabriquer des potions dégoûtantes mais puissante ? D'agiter une baguette de bois de houx, 33 cm, avec un crin de licorne ?  
  
Qu'il s'appelle Albus, Severus, Rémus, Sirius, Rubeus, Cornélius, Argus ou  
ils nous donne l'envie de faire partie de leur communauté. Jetons un coup d'œil au dico (Larousse ou robert, à chacun ses préférences). Voyons voir... mab...mac...mad...ah ! magie ! Coincé entre magicien et Maginot, voici la définition de magie : du latin magia et du grec mageia, de magos « mage » : ensemble des pratiques fondées sur la croyance en des forces surnaturelles imminentes à la nature et visant à maîtriser ces forces. Synonyme : alchimie, astrologie, divination, envoûtement, maléfice, occultisme, sorcellerie, sortilège...  
  
STOP !  
  
Marche arrière toute.  
  
C'est plus une dissertation de philo qu'un traité que je fais là ! Reprenons depuis le début. Depuis que la magie existe. Prêt pour un bond dans le temps ? Alors accrochez vos ceintures, gardez les bras à l'intérieur du wagon, fermez les yeux et que le voyage commence... 


	2. Chapitre 1 : le berceau de la magie

Chapitre 1 – le berceau de la magie  
  
Fermer les yeux un instant et imaginer...du sable à perte de vue...le chaud soleil tapant sur votre nuque...aucun coin d'ombre, ni aucune source à des kilomètres...et puis, se dressant au milieu de nulle part, trois pyramides, silencieuses et mystérieuses. Il s'agit des pyramides de Kheops, de Khephren et de Mykérinos, sur la plateau de Guizèh. Et oui, c'est en Egypte qu'apparut pour la première fois la magie, intimement lié avec la religion. Le premier être qui sut si bien manier la sorcellerie fut une femme. Vous la connaissez sans doute, il s'agit d'Isis, sœur et épouse d'Osiris, maîtresse des Deux terres (Haute (située en bas) et Basse (située en haut) Egypte). Pourquoi magicienne ? allez vous me demander.  
  
Petit cours égyptologique.  
  
Seth était jaloux de son frère Osiris, car ce dernier possédait tout. Alors, Seth, roi du désert bricola un magnifique sarcophage aux mensurations exactes de son « frère chéri », et lors d'un banquet, le « méchant-pas-beau-de-l'histoire » promit l'objet au corps s'y adaptant le mieux. Naturellement, Osiris s'y allongea, et vlan ! Seth referma le sarcophage et le jeta dans le Nil où Osiris périt, noyé. Isis retrouva le coffre après des jours de recherche et cacha le corps de son mari dans les papyrus du delta du Nil. Mais, Seth le rouge découvrit la cachette et arracha la dépouille de frérot détesté et balança les morceaux partout en Egypte. Victorieux, il monta sur le trône des deux Terres.  
  
Folle d'amour et de désespoir, le belle Isis reprit sa quête et reconstitua le corps, fabricant ainsi la première momie. Puis, elle entreprit de faire revenir son bien aimé à la vie, mais, comme chacun sait, Osiris resta mort. Et c'est là qu'Isis déploya ses ailes et rendit le souffle à son mari.  
  
Triomphe de l'amour sur la mort.  
  
Osiris fut promu dieu des morts quand à la courageuse Isis, elle devint la première magicienne reconnu.  
  
L'épisode du nom de Râ lui valut une haute distinction. Voulant connaître le vrai prénom du dieu du Soleil, Isis métamorphosa un bâton en serpent noir, qui mordit le dieu. Gravement blessé, Isis accepta de le soigner, à la seule condition qu'il lui révèle son nom. Râ essaya de ruser, mais grâce à son intuition féminine, Isis ne tomba pas dans le piège. A bout de force, Râ lui confia son véritable nom. Elle guérit le dieu et n'avoua à personne le secret.  
  
Même après l'extinction de la civilisation égyptienne Isis continua à jouer un rôle majeur et son culte se répandit en Occident jusqu'au Moyen-âge, notamment dans le culte des prêtresses d'Avalon, sous le nom de la déesse mère. Et certain iront jusqu'à dire qu'Isis se dissimule sous les habits de la Vierge Marie, prit le nom de « Notre-Dame », à laquelle fut dédiées les cathédrales et les églises.  
  
Revenons un instant à L'Egypte antique. Les égyptiens voyait en la magie l'astrologie, et d'ailleurs, dans la pyramide de Kheops, la chambre du roi pointe vers les étoiles du Nord, Sahou pour les égyptiens, qui était l'étoile d'Osiris. Quand à la chambre de la reine, elle était dirigé vers l'étoile Sopdet ou Isis, plus connu aujourd'hui sous le nom de Sirius...  
  
L'avancée de la magie se poursuivit donc, au delà du Nil pour se réfugier en Grèce et à Rome. La Grèce et son panthéon de Dieu...Zeus, Rhéa, Hadès, Olympe, Athéna pour n'en citer que quelqu'un, fut aussi le théâtre de la magie. Les sorciers, les « gaëtes » (sortes d'envoûteurs) et les femmes de Thessalie (situé au sud de l'Olympe sur la mer Egée) sont réputés pour les arts divinatoires et la faculté de voir l'avenir se pressent derrière les murs d'Athènes.  
  
Rome non plus n'est pas à l'abri du courant magique qui opère au delà de ses murs. Il est courant que les voyageurs ou les esclaves chaldéens (Mésopotamie) échangent prédilections contre quelques pièces ou la liberté.  
  
Mais c'est en Europe que la magie fit une percée dans les esprits. Un combat allait se déclencher, entre le Bien et le Mal.  
  
OOoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ? C'est bon pour un premier cours de magie ? Bien sûr, rien est à comparer avec les cours de Binns, le grand maître dans la matière ! (lol)  
  
J'espère que çà vous a plu, je mettrais la suite jeudi, çà s'intitulera « Magie blanche contre magie noire ».  
  
Si vous avez des remarques, des questions, des suggestions ou des critiques à faire, laissez moi une review et je vous répondrais avec plaisir.  
  
Biz bizou !  
  
Narbeleth 


	3. Chapitre 2 : magie blanche contre magie ...

Chapitre 2 – Magie blanche contre magie noire  
  
Quel est la différence entre la magie blanche et la magie noire ? Selon certains « spécialistes », la magie blanche ou pur est l'art d'obtenir des phénomènes étranges par l'évocation des bons anges et est appelé plus communément « théurgie ». D'accord. C'est à dire ? Prenons un exemple simple : l'amour. Le coup de foudre n'est-il pas une sorte de magie ? Vous y êtes ?  
  
Et la magie noire, alors ? Quelques synonymes pour vous mettre dans le bain : poison, démon, Satan, diable, sortilèges impardonnables... Son caractère est criminel et est condamné après la pendaison, crémation ou les travaux forcés. Ainsi , c'est la magie noire – ou goétie – qui se pratique le plus souvent au Moyen-âge (à en juger par le nombre de bûcher qui se sont allumer), ce qui n'empêche pas les sorciers ou les sorcières de se proliférer au cours du III ° et IV° siècles.  
  
Au XII° siècles, la magie se vit pourchasser par le christianisme. Les inquisitions brûlaient sorciers ou sorcières – ou prétendus tels – détruisant leurs lieux de rendez-vous (le sabbat). Pour les inquisiteurs, le sorcier était l'œuvre du Diable. On croyaient qu'ils ou elles se nourrissaient des organes de leurs victimes, volaient sur des balais, usaient des sorts et des envoûtements, composaient des onguents ou des breuvages, ensorcelaient homme ou femme...Toutes les personnes louches étaient aussitôt suspectés (au début, il s'agissait surtout de vieilles femmes, puis des hommes et des femmes de tout âges, jusqu'aux enfants.) Commençaient alors les pires tortures : les grésillions : 3 lames de fer qui écrasent les ongles l'estrapade : pendu par les poignets joints dans le dos, des poids aux chevilles les tortillons : étirer et tordre le corps sur une échelle le frontal : un bandeau de fer autour du crâne, et une vis qui serre la selle hérissés : un siège garnie de pointe les pourcelts-Saint-Antoine : des cloportes appliqués et retenus sur le nombril Et les pauvres victimes avouaient tout et n'importe quoi... Une des méthodes les plus communes pour prouver qu'il s'agissait d'un être maléfique étaient de le jeter dans une rivière en haut d'un pont si le corps ne remontait pas à la surface, alors c'était un être humain innocent et on le repêchait immédiatement. Mais si le corps remontait à la surface et flottait, alors ils avaient la preuve que le sorcier ou la sorcière était protégé par le diable. Il ou elle était alors condamné au bûcher (car selon l'Eglise, le feu purifiait l'âme).  
  
C'est surtout au XIII° siècle que l'Eglise catholique dénonça les pratiques de sorcellerie le pape Grégoire IX instaura l'Inquisition et la folie s'installa en Europe. Des milliers de prétendus sorciers ou sorcières furent poursuivis et des procès virent sans cesse le jour (entre 1400 et 1505, 30 000 individus sont conduits au bûcher et un million sont jugés entre 1575 et 1700). Jusqu'en 1731, lorsque les peines de morts en matière de sorcellerie sont abolis, le chrétien croit que le diable possède la toute puissance sur le monde.  
  
Le XVII° siècles, la magie se tourne vers l'alchimie, le magnétisme et le rabdomancie (magie divinatoire utilisant une baguette de bois). Le XVIII° voit quand à lui l'apogée de la Franc-maçonnerie (qui, sans être une société de magie, en a conservé les rites) et de la Rose-Croix. Les cas de magie deviennent rares, même les procès. Paris est envahi de mages venus pour la plupart d'Italie, d'Espagne. On se lie les mains autour d'une table, on invoque les esprits, on communique avec les morts...  
  
Avec le XIX° siècles, la magie refleurit. Bien sûr , la magie noire est toujours condamné par l'Eglise, mais trouve toujours des adeptes (messes noires et envoûtements sont encore pratiqués), mais cette époque est surtout marqué par le spiritisme (existence et manifestations d'esprits), et consistant à entrer en communication avec ces esprits par des tables tournantes (Victor Hugo en aura fait l'expérience, après la mort de sa fille Léopoldine, il aurait invoqué son esprit) ou des médiums. Encore de nos jours, les sorciers clament leurs existences : pratiques chamanismes, culte du vaudou et bon nombre d'amulettes et d'élixirs se retrouvent sur le marché de la magie.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Et voilà le travail ! Chapitre 2 terminé ! Alors ? Le prochain chapitre s'intitule Rites et formules magiques et je le mettrais soit lundi ou mardi prochain.  
  
Un énorme merci à mes deux premiers reviewers (çà se dit çà ?), j'ai nommé Lani et Shadox. Je tiens cependant à préciser que je ne suis PAS la petite fille de Binns, et que donc, c'est normal si MES cours sont plus intéressante que SES cours ! Cà ne veut rien dire mais ce n'est pas grave.  
  
Allez, à la r'voyure !  
  
Narbeleth  
  
PS : Au fait, j'allais oublier, REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PS2 : Quelqu'un a t-il vu la dernière Bande annonce d'Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban ? 


	4. Chapitre 3: rites et formules magiques

Chapitre 3 – Rites et formules magiques  
  
Les rites des sorciers et sorcières d'autrefois font appel à divers objets : par exemple, la vertu des plantes (comme l'ortie ou le graines de tournesol) devant être cueillis à un certain moment (pleine lune, à la Saint Jean), les pierres, les débris d'animaux (dents de loups, cœurs de hiboux, serpents ou tête de chauve souris) et des matériaux comme le miel, la cire ou le plâtre, bref tout ce qui est en communion avec la nature. Le culte varie aussi selon les pays et les religions : le rite du culte du Soleil dans l'Egypte antique, le rite lunaire chez les Dayak (peuple de Bornéo) ou l'utilisation d'une main desséchée d'un pendu, communément appelé « la main de la gloire ». Mais le plus célèbre demeurant la culte du vaudou, figurine de cire ou de terre ressemblant à la victime, renfermant des rognures d'ongles, cheveux ou morceaux de vêtements, puis percer d'une aiguille au niveau du cœur, le brûler ou la noyer, provoquant la mort instantané de la personne visée. Ce rite est répandu chez les Africains fétichistes vit le jour à la cour de France. Cette « magie » résidait dans le fait que les partis fragmentés était encore soudés aux corps vivants (cheveux, poils, ongles, salive, sang...).  
  
Science subtil, la fabrication d'une potion relève tout un défi, tant leur composition est compliquée. Quelque exemples : pour susciter la haine, la philtre est confectionné avec des extraits de la plante Promethea et le fiel de 4 animaux. Pour un philtre d'amour (un des thèmes obsédants de la magie noire), sa confection est plus délicate: diverses herbes, insectes pulvérisés et de l'hippomare (excroissance que les poulains portent sur la tête au moment de leur naissance). Des ingrédients répugnantes pour une si jolie potion...  
  
Les formules magiques ou les incantations étaient utilisés pour conjurer les sorts, les maladies ou la mort. Par exemple, Le mot cabalistique « agla » sert à éloigner le démon, la formule « abracadabra » guérit la fièvre et « hocus pocus » ouvre les porte. L'exorcisme (qui puisait dans la magie blanche) consiste à expulser les démons d'un homme. Ce sont généralement les prêtres qui font appel à ce genre de pratique afin de libérer le malin qui sommeillait dans le corps de la victime.  
  
Les mots et l'écriture sont aussi de bons moyens magiques pour se protéger contre les mauvais esprits : les hiéroglyphes gravés sur les pyramides empêche le mort d'oublier son nom lors de son passage de la pesée des âmes. Ces messages contenaient des prières et des requêtes afin que les dieu accueillent l'âme du mort, lui permettant d'entrer dans l'autre monde pour y mener une nouvelle vie et heureuse, comme nous le montre ce message :  
  
« Un escalier déploie ses marches devant moi, afin que je puisses m'élever vers le Ciel...Puisse le Soleil renforcer ses rayons, afin que tu gravisses pour t'élever vers le Ciel... » (Textes des pyramides 284,523) ».  
  
le talisman est un objet courant dans le milieu de la magie : crée par le magicien, il prévient le mauvais dort et doit ses vertus à quatre éléments essentielles : le moment de sa création, sa matière, les figures magiques et les inscriptions. L'amulette possède une force permettant à l'homme de faire croître sa vitalité, lui garantissant une meilleure condition après la mort, le préserver des maladies, lui assurer le bonheur terrestre et lui garantissant une meilleure condition après le mort. M'amulette est fournie par la nature, comme le scarabée, les feuilles de laurier, les herbes sèches...), s'attache autour du cou ou au poignet pour se préserver des maladies ou des dangers. Enfin, la pentacle est le nec plus ultra de la magie talismanique : il fait intervenir l'univers et ses influences cosmiques ainsi, le sorcier dessine autour de l'autel un cercle magique pour se protéger.  
  
Le Sabbat, célébré par les sorciers ou les sorcières, voue le culte de leur « grand maître », c'est à dire le diable. Pratiquées surtout lors du Moyen âge, les rites du Sabbat rime généralement avec « procès », « bûcher », j'en passe et des meilleures... Deux types de réunion : le « Grand Sabbat » réunit quatre fois dans l'année, au changement des saisons, les sorciers de tous les pays le « Petit Sabbat » rassemble deux fois par semaine les sorciers d'une même ville. Ces assemblés nocturnes, dans lequel le diable se fait adorer sous la forme d'un bouc noir, prenait place dans des endroits sombres et mystérieux, tels que les forets d'Allemagne et d'Ecosse, les landes de Bretagne, les bocages de Vendée... Le Sabbat comporte des danses et des cérémonies magiques : hommages au diable, renonciation à Dieu et à ses saints, et se finissant généralement en orgie. Autre rite, la messe noire ou messe du démon apparaît au XIV° siècles et n'a jamais cessé d'être pratiquer. Même pratique que les messes chrétiennes, mais c'est au diable et non à Dieu que l'on adresse les prières. Elle se termine par un sacrifice d'enfants ou d'un animal.  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
Encore un autre chapitre ? Ouah ! Je dirais même plus, Ouaouh ! En réponse à Shadox : j'ai fait un chapitre (le cinquième) sur toutes les tortures, et je peux t'assurer qu'ils étaient vraiment tarés à l'époque. Et puis, continue à ma critiquer, et c'est toi qui va finir dans un lac à des poids attachés au pieds ! Non mais, un peu de respect à votre professeur quand même ! Je plaisante, naturellement. C'est très gentil de ta part de me review, tu es la seule (snif...). Alors, MERCI et gros bisous... Narbeleth  
  
PS : le prochain chapitre, intitulé « personnages historiques » verra le jour... jeudi ! Salut ! 


	5. Chapitre 4 : les personnages historiques

Chapitre 4 – Personnages historiques  
  
Nicolas Flamel, né à Pontoise vers 1330 et mort à Paris vers 1418.  
  
D'origine modeste, Nicolas Flamel est surtout connu pour ses écrits - le Sommaire philosophique, en vers, 1560; le Livre des figures hiéroglyphiques, 1612; le Désir désiré. Une nuit, il fit un rêve où un ange lui montra un livre extraordinaire. A son réveil, il entreprit de trouver et d'acheter ce livre. Ce dernier avait la particularité d'être fait d'écorces d'arbrisseaux, avec une couverture de cuivre gravée de lettres et de figures étranges; signé «Abraham le Juif», il était « rempli de malédiction contre toute personne qui y jetterait les yeux s'il n'était sacrificateur ou scribe». Pendant vingt et ans, Flamel tentera, secondé par Pernelle sa femme, de déchiffrer l'ouvrage. En vain : Le texte lui demeure impénétrable.  
  
En 1378, au cours d'un pèlerinage à Saint-Jacques-de-Compostelle, Flamel rencontre un vieux médecin juif converti au catholicisme. Il lui parle du livre et, en lui montrant certains passages que l'écrivain a recopiés, le médecin est convaincu que l'ouvrage appartient à la littérature kabbalistique. Flamel et le vieux médecin parte à Paris, où il pourra étudier l'original à loisir. En chemin, le médecin explique à l'écrivain son interprétation sur la foi des extraits dont il dispose. Mais, malade, il se voit contraint de s'arrêter à Orléans, où il meurt. Flamel, cependant, en sait déjà assez pour se mettre au travail. De sorte que, le 17 janvier 1382, il affirme avoir transformé une demi-livre de mercure en argent, réalisant de ce fait le petit magistère.  
  
À partir de 1382, Flamel est un homme riche qui se prodigue en de nombreuses libéralités: entre autres fondations, il fait édifier quatorze hôpitaux et trois chapelles. Pour les uns, la fortune lui vient de Pernelle et de sa boutique d'écrivain public. Pour les autres, il ne fait pas de doute qu'il connaît le secret du Grand œuvre. Rumeur qui courra de siècle en siècle. Jusqu'à Louis qui entendit parler de Nicolas Flamel et qui envoya chez lui monsieur Cramoisy, maître des requêtes, pour savoir si ce qu'on lui en avait raconté était véritable, mais il le trouva dans l'humilité, se servant même de vaisselle de terre. Pourtant Flamel lui aurait avoué son secret, et lui aurait donné un matras plein de poudre et qui convainquit le roi et préserva Flamel de ses recherches.  
  
Après la mort de l'écrivain on aura beau mettre sens dessus dessous sa maison et son tombeau: on ne trouvera rien. Mais la légende s'emparera vite de Nicolas et de Pernelle, et le secret de la pierre philosophale, substance capable de transformer n'importe quel métal en or, produisant également l'élixir de longue vie qui rend immortel quiconque la boit.  
  
Michel de Nostre-Dame, né à Saint-Rémy-de-Provence en 1503 et mort à Salon en 1566.  
  
Michel de Nostre-Dame passe son enfance entre ses grands-pères, tous deux médecins, et oriente ses études vers la médecine à Montpellier, dans l'université la plus cotée d'Europe. En 1523, lorsque la peste décime le Languedoc, le jeune médecin parcoure la région, se dévoue et dispense ses soins. Puis il décide d'ouvrir un cabinet à Agen, se marie et noue d'excellentes relations avec l'un des plus grands savants. Quelques années passent, pendant lesquelles on peut croire que Nostre-Dame vit heureux. Après la mort de sa femme et de ses enfants, emportés par une nouvelle épidémie de peste, il devient pèlerin, et commence un périple qui l'aurait conduit jusqu'en Égypte. C'est alors que se seraient déclarés ses dons de voyance: rencontrant un moine sur son chemin, il tombe à genoux et reconnaît en lui le futur pape Sixte V.  
  
À son retour à Salon où il se remarie , il exerce encore avec succès la médecine, tout en pratiquant l'astrologie. En 1550 paraît son premier almanach, Pronostication qu'il fera suivre de beaucoup d'autres jusqu'à sa mort. Il compose parallèlement un Traité des fardements dans lequel on trouve pêle-mêle conseils de beauté et recettes de bonne femme, à la manière des médecins du temps. il publie à Lyon en 1555 les Prophéties qui connaît un succès considérable. L'année suivante, au mois de juillet, Catherine de Médicis, passionnée par l'occultisme, l'appelle à la Cour afin qu'il dresse l'horoscope de ses fils. Les astres annoncent que trois d'entre eux régneront. Prédiction étonnamment juste: les trois garçons porteront tour à tour la couronne, sous les noms de François II, Charles IX (Nostradamus deviendra son astrologue et son médecin attitré) et Henri III. Revenu à Salon, Nostradamus apprend la mort de leur père, le roi Henri II. Nouveau succès: le prophète de Salon n'a-t-il pas prévu cet événement, et jusqu'aux circonstances dans lesquelles il surviendra?  
  
« Le Lyon jeune, le vieux surmontera En champ bellique par singulier duelle: Dans cage d'or les yeux lui crèvera Deux classes une, puis mourir, mort cruelle. »  
  
Contre toute attente, Henri II meurt en effet dans un tournoi. Il a mal fermé son heaume et le comte de Montgomery, son adversaire, a transpercé de sa lance, par l'œil droit, le cerveau du roi.  
  
Gilles de Rays , ou Gilles de Retz, né en 1404 et mort à Nantes en 1440  
  
Il est beau, intelligent, gai, cultivé, vaillant et artiste. Son héritage est prestigieux : châteaux, terres immenses, cent milliards de revenus... Des provinces lui reviennent de pleins droits : l'Anjou, le Maine, le Poitou...Sa bibliothèque est célèbre jusqu'en Russie...ses écuries servent de modèles au Roi Henry d'Angleterre... Il peut tout se permettre et se permet tout.  
  
La guerre contre l'Anglais l'appelle aux armes, et lorsque Jeanne d'Arc apparaît, il lui prête son épée. A Reims lui revient le droit suprême d'apporter la sainte ampoule au roi de France, qui le nomme par la suite maréchal de France à 24 ans. Quel fut son destin sans la chute de Jeanne, son supplice, son martyre ? Peut-être serait-il aller dans un couvent...  
  
Mais non...il se précipite en enfer. Les flammes, qui ont consumés la pucelle d'Orléans, le consumerons aussi. Consumerons le diable...  
  
Il se retira plus tard dans son château de Tiffauges, en Vendée, où il donna des fêtes splendides; appauvri, il s'adonna à l'alchimie et aux pratiques de la magie noire, à la recherche du moyen de fabriquer de l'or. La rumeur publique l'accusa du meurtre de plusieurs centaines de jeunes garçons, on l'arrêta et il fut écroué au château de Nantes, le 19 septembre 1440; pendant un procès retentissant, il nie tout ses crimes, les disparitions d'enfants et sa quête de l'immortalité. Mais lorsqu'on le frappe d'excommunication, il fit alors une terrible confession dans sa cellule. Il est à l'origine de rapt d'enfants plus d'un milliers. Il donne tant d'horrible détails que l'évêque couvre le christ de son manteau. condamné à mort, il demanda pardon aux parents des victimes. Il recommande son âme à Dieu. D'un démon, il devient un pauvre pécheur. Le lendemain, à onze heures, leur de don jugement approche. Il se passe lui même la corde au cou et renverse l'escabeau. La corde se tend, il meurt. On le jette au bûcher, le temps que les flammes le lèchent et six femmes voilés, vêtues de blanc, l'en retirent et le dépose dans un cercueil que l'on portera au couvent des carmes.  
  
Giuseppe Balsamo , dit Alessandro , comte de Cagliostro , né à Palerme en 1743 et mort dans la prison pontificale de San Leo, près de Rome en 1795  
  
La vie de Giuseppe Balsamo est mal connue. Il a construit lui-même sa légende ; ses amis et ses ennemis l'ont encore enrichie : les uns en ont fait le prophète d'une religion nouvelle ou d'un christianisme épuré ; les autres ont décrié un escroc exploiteur de la crédulité publique.  
  
Jeune, il prit l'habit des frères de la Miséricorde, religieux soignants, fut infirmier puis médecin. Chassé de sa communauté pour indélicatesses, il aurait voyagé à travers l'Orient et l'Europe, avant de paraître à Strasbourg, puis à Paris, vers 1780 - 1785. Il se présenta au public aristocratique en nécromancien et en initié sous le patronage d'un grand seigneur fort niais, le cardinal de Rohan, prince-évêque de Strasbourg, grand aumônier de France, qu'il avait enjôlé pour des raisons diverses : remèdes miraculeux, franc-maçonnerie.  
  
Cagliostro prétendait posséder une eau de jouvence, sérum de perpétuelle jeunesse. Il disait également tenir bien d'autres secrets et pouvoirs surnaturels des sages orientaux et égyptiens qu'il était allé consulter. Il se disait notamment initié aux rites et aux sortilèges de la franc- maçonnerie égyptienne qui avait bâti les pyramides, et il se proposait de propager cette maçonnerie en France, où les autres maçonneries se déclaraient seulement descendantes des bâtisseurs des cathédrales médiévales ou du temple de Jérusalem au temps du roi Salomon. Son succès, prodigieux dans la bonne société parisienne, est explicable par l'atmosphère du temps : la franc-maçonnerie était au goût du jour. Mais la carrière de ce sorcier de salon fut brisée par l'escroquerie dite «du Collier» : avec des complices, il dupa le cardinal de Rohan, qui crut acheter pour la reine Marie-Antoinette un collier qui lui fut en définitive volé. Le scandale fut énorme. Cagliostro fut incarcéré à la Bastille, puis expulsé de France. Revenu en Italie, il erra dans diverses villes avant d'être arrêté par la Sainte Inquisition; condamné par la justice pontificale à la détention à vie, il fut emprisonné jusqu'à sa mort.  
  
Les templiers  
  
L'histoire de l'ordre du Temple est mal connue, ses archives ayant disparu.  
  
C'est en 1119 qu'Hugues de Payns, un chevalier champenois, rassemble quelques amis pour protéger les pèlerins au cours de la dernière étape de leur voyage vers Jérusalem. Les Pauvres Chevaliers du Christ reçoivent parfois l'aide d'illustres croisés, ce qui leur donne une grande renommée. Aussi lorsque, en 1127-1128, Hugues se rend en Occident pour recruter des frères et qu'au passage il assiste au concile de Troyes, où les premiers éléments de la règle de l'ordre sont élaborés, son organisation a déjà un grand poids.  
  
Les ordres militaires sont des ordres religieux jouissant de tous les privilèges monastiques, composés de chevaliers et dont la guerre contre les Infidèles est la vocation première. Ils ne doivent pas être confondus avec les ordres de chevalerie, nés au XIVe siècle et qui sont purement laïques. La règle du Temple, relativement ascétique, détaillée, prévoit explicitement l'activité militaire. Une bulle du pape Innocent II fixe, en 1139, la vocation des Templiers: «Combattre intrépidement les ennemis de la Croix.» Le pape leur concède le privilège de l'exemption, qui les rend totalement indépendants des autorités ordinaires de l'Église.  
  
En Palestine, l'ordre s'est installé sur le site du Temple de Salomon, à Jérusalem: il en a tiré son nom. L'ordre reçoit de nombreux dons, tant en Terre sainte qu'en Occident. Aussi se dote-t-il très vite d'une organisation internationale: le maître, assisté du chapitre général, dirige, depuis Jérusalem, les commandeurs d'Orient latin et d'Occident. Chaque établissement templier est en fait une seigneurie, appelée commanderie (9 000 au moment de la chute du Temple). Rassemblées en provinces (quatre en Orient, huit en Occident) sous la direction d'un commandeur, elles ont mission de fournir des hommes, des chevaux et de l'argent pour les besoins de la guerre en Palestine. Outre cette énorme fortune foncière, le Temple tire de gros revenus de ses activités bancaires. D'ailleurs, tous les ordres militaires ont pratiqué cette activité, le Temple un peu plus que les autres. Bien gérées et inspirant confiance, leurs maisons reçoivent en dépôt argent et bijoux; les trésors des rois de France et d'Angleterre sont déposés au Temple. Le Temple assure les transferts de fonds entre Occident et Orient: soit sans maniement d'argent, soit par espèces amenés sur leurs propres bateaux ou sur les navires italiens.  
  
Lors de la chute de l'Orient latin, les Templiers sont, avec les autres ordres, ses derniers défenseurs. La maison principale du Temple est alors transférée à Chypre; mais c'est en France que nombre de moines-soldats et les principaux dignitaires se rassemblent. Le 13 octobre 1307 à l'aube, les baillis et sénéchaux du roi de France, Philippe IV, ouvrent les lettres closes que le Conseil royal leur a fait parvenir quelques jours avant et qui leur donnent l'ordre d'arrêter tous les Templiers vivant dans le royaume. Malgré les protestations, de moins en moins convaincues, du pape Clément V, qui voudrait se saisir de l'affaire, les agents du roi, menés par Guillaume de Nogaret, obtiennent par la torture les aveux qu'ils souhaitent obtenir: corruption de l'ordre, hérésie, reniement du Christ, sodomie. Il faut déconsidérer le Temple pour forcer le pape à le dissoudre. En 1310, le roi fit brûler vifs cinquante- quatre Templiers comme relaps et trente six autres moururent sous la torture. Le pape, cédant à ces pressions, prononça la dissolution de l'ordre le 3 avril 1312. Les biens de l'ordre sont dévolus aux Hospitaliers, partout en Europe, sauf en Espagne, où un nouvel ordre est créé pour recueillir l'héritage. Le 18 mars 1314, le maître du Temple Jacques de Molay et l'un de ses compagnons montent sur le bûcher à Paris.  
  
Jacques de Molay, dernier maître du Temple, était entré dans l'ordre en 1265 et élu maître en 1295. Il resta en Terre sainte jusqu'au bout. Arrêté le 13 octobre 1307, enfermé à Chinon, puis à Paris, torturé, il avoua les fautes et crimes reprochés à l'ordre. Le 18 mars 1314, alors qu'il écoutait la sentence qui le condamnait à la prison à vie, il rétracta solennellement ses aveux; il fut alors brûlé le jour même. Sa mort courageuse fit grande impression sur le peuple de Paris, car du haut de son bûcher, jacques de Molay proféra :  
  
« Honte ! Honte ! Vous voyez des innocents qui meurent. Honte sur vous tous ! Dieu vous jugera ! pape Clément !...Chevalier Guillaume !...Roi Philippe !...avant un an, je vous cite à paraître au tribunal de Dieu pour y recevoir votre juste châtiment ! Maudits ! Maudits ! tous maudits jusqu'à la treizième génération de vos races !... »  
  
Or, les trois accusés connurent une destinée tragique. Et Louis XVI n'est autre qu'un descendant de la treizième génération de Philippe le Bel...  
  
Je vous laisse seul juge...  
  
L'ordre de la Rose-Croix :  
  
Très ancienne, il fut seulement critiqué au XV°siècles. L'ordre de la Rose croix, se basant sur les mystères de l'Antiquité égyptiennes, a pour fondateur Christian Rosenkreutz (rosen : rose et kreutz : croix en allemand) C'est un enseignement de type ésotérique, dont les thèmes sont empruntés à la philosophie de Platon, ainsi qu'à la régénération de la nature et de l'homme. L'expression « Rose-croix » désigne un état d'être, « celui qui l'a atteint ». La Rose-croix est aussi un emblème : la croix ayant en son centre un seule rose rouge. Son initiation cherche à faire connaître l'âme à la personne, et doit chercher à exprimer sa vie intérieure, à faire partie de sa conscience, avec les autres éléments, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse de la conscience cosmique. L'influence de cette ordre sur certaines sociétés secrètes est réelles : la franc-maçonnerie, où le grade symbolique de la Rose-crois est hautement respectés. Beaucoup de d'associations à caractère spirituelle se sont développés dans d'autres pays : en Angleterre, « Socitas Rosicrucianna in Anglia » aux Etats-Unis, « Rosicrucian Fellowship » et Fratenitas Rosae Crucis ». Encore aujourd'hui, l'organisatio la plus importante est l'Ancien et Mystique Ordre Rosae Crucis (A.M.O.R.C.), et réunit plus de 6 millions de membres dans le monde.  
  
La franc-maconnerie  
  
L'origine de la franc-maçonnerie est obscure. Certains la font remonter aux cérémonies initiatiques de l'Égypte et de la Grèce antiques ( les mystères d'Éleusis – port de Grèce. A l'antiquité, on y célébrait des mystères liés au culte de Déméter) , auxquelles ses rites symboliques sont apparentés. Le christianisme des premiers siècles a également développé des formes d'initiation ritualisée permettant d'accéder à la connaissance des mystères divins, à l'illumination intérieure. On peut voir une filiation directe entre les alchimistes, occultistes, illuminés et autres membres de la Rose- Croix qui ont fleuri au Moyen Âge puis aux Temps modernes  
  
Au Xème siècles, les loges maçonniques apparaissaient comme de simples confréries de bâtisseurs et de tailleurs de pierre. Elles élevaient cathédrales et châteaux, avaient leurs secrets de métier et leurs règlements internes (Old Charges) exposés dans deux manuscrits: le Regius (1380) et le Cooke (1410). En Écosse, les Stuart les protégèrent et, à partir de 1600, leur permirent de s'adjoindre des gentlemen-masons parfois éminents; ceux-ci finirent par transformer l'esprit de la confrérie en y introduisant des préoccupations ésotériques, héritées du mouvement de la Renaissance. Parallèlement, les notions d'humanisme, de tolérance et de philanthropie se firent jour dans les loges; persécutées par Cromwell, elles contribuèrent à la restauration des Stuart, incitèrent Charles II à promulguer sa Déclaration d'indulgence (1672) et se multiplièrent dans tout le Royaume-Uni. À la suite de la révolution de 1688, les jacobites exilés importèrent la franc-maçonnerie sur le continent et notamment en France (loges de Saint-Germain et d'Aubigny où fut initié, en 1737, le premier Grand Maître français).  
  
Les adeptes affluèrent et, comme le recrutement se faisait surtout dans l'aristocratie, les Écossais en exil trouvèrent ingénieux de constituer une multitude de hauts grades, où la légende templière servait de couverture aux aspirations du Prétendant et de ses artisans. Après l'échec de Culloden, en 1745, les jacobites cessèrent de contrôler les loges, qui évoluèrent soit vers un mysticisme transcendant, comme la Stricte Observance templière en Allemagne du Nord, les Élus Cohens à Lyon, les Illuminés d'Avignon et de Bavière, soit vers le libéralisme politique (Grand Orient et Grande Loge de France). Pendant ce temps, l'Angleterre, orangiste puis hanovrienne, créait ses propres ateliers, plus modestes; elle les rassembla en 1717 en une seule Obédience (fédération de loges), qui fut, à partir de 1725, régie par les Constitutions d'Anderson depuis lors acceptées par toute la maçonnerie régulière. De nos jours, l'organisation subsiste. À la base sont les loges symboliques avec leurs apprentis, compagnons et maîtres. L'enseignement spirituel maçonnique vise au perfectionnement spirituel et moral de l'homme par la pratique de rituels et d'un symbolisme séculaires. L'ordre réunit fraternellement et sur pied d'égalité des personnalités de premier plan et des adeptes très modestes. Dans la mesure de ses moyens, limités en pays latins mais très importants aux États-Unis et dans les pays nordiques, il fonde et entretient des institutions philanthropiques (hôpitaux, orphelinats, maisons de retraite, etc.) ou collabore avec les services sociaux des divers pays intéressés. Depuis le XIXe siècle, chacun peut prendre connaissance des secrets maçonniques: paroles, signes de reconnaissance, emblèmes, etc. Le seul secret qui existe en maçonnerie consiste dans l'impression subjective produite sur l'initié par les cérémonies auxquelles il assiste.  
  
La franc-maçonnerie réunit des hommes – des frères – qui sont dits «francs» pour signifier l'affranchissement, réel ou idéal, des contraintes et des servitudes du monde profane acquis lors de l'initiation maçonnique. Être initié aux mystères de l'Art royal ou de l'Ordre – autres manières de nommer la franc-maçonnerie – signifie être admis à participer aux travaux de la loge, accéder à la connaissance des rituels, des gestes et du savoir maçonniques, jouir du plaisir de la sociabilité fraternelle, selon une hiérarchie stricte de grades et de préséances. Dans le temple maçonnique sont réputées régner la lumière et la sagesse, la droiture et la bienfaisance, toutes choses bonnes qui devraient être de ce monde s'il était à l'image de l'Ordre, et qu'il s'agit donc d'y diffuser: les maçons veulent bâtir le «Temple de l'humanité». Aussi le secret de l'appartenance et de la transmission initiatique du savoir maçonnique n'a-t-il cessé d'intriguer, d'attirer, voire d'inquiéter, depuis la création des premières loges au début du XVIIIe siècle. Particulièrement, les appareils politiques et idéologiques comme l'Église et l'État n'ont pu rester indifférents face à cette étrange institution.  
  
OoOoOoOoOo  
  
D'accord, je vous l'accorde, c'est peut-être bien le chapitre le moins intéressants, et j'ai longuement hésité si je devais le mettre ou pas. Mais bon, il faut savoir quand même. Au sujet des francs-maçonniers, je suis désolé, mais j'ai fait du « copier- coller », mais c'était beaucoup trop long à expliquer, et çà m'a pris la tête. Vive internet ! Mais je vous jure que c'est le seul !  
  
Le prochain chapitre est un peu plus « hard », il parle des tortures et des mises à mort chez les gens accusés de sorcellerie. Et je vous promets que je me suis vraiment sentie mal en l'écrivant!  
  
Enfin, vous verrez la prochaine fois, c'est à dire lundi. Il s'intitule, « une autre forme d'hérésie, la torture ».  
  
Voilà, voilà...  
  
Maintenant, réponses au reviews :  
  
A la première de toutes et qui me lit depuis le début : j'ai nommé (roulement de tambour) : Shaaaaaaaaaaadooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxx ! (Ok, j'en fais peut-être un peu de trop...) alors, voyons voir : vous avez un zéro pointé ! Non, mais qui a dit que les trolls étaient les bourreaux ? Touffu ! au pieds ! pas encore...tu pourras bouffer les critiqueurs de cours après que ce soit fini ! Non mais... Je crois que le prochain chapitre va fort t'intéresser...comme çà, tu auras plein de bonnes idées pour torturer qui tu veux (moi, exclu, évidemment) Voilà, voilà. Merci beaucoup de tes p'tites review, çà m'fait chaud à mon p'tit cœur, snif...  
  
Maintenant, réponses à Emy Black : le chapitre sur la révolte des Gobelins sera le next chapitre et il te sera dédicacer de plein droit, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je sais même à qui je vais prendre les cours... Mais saches que le professeur Binns est mon maître (et oui, j'ai rejoint le coté obscur du savoir, snirf)... Enfin merci quand même de me reviewer, et je suis heureuse d'apprendre que mon savoir va s'étendre sur le monde entier, et que des gens – tels que toi- se coucheront une fois de plus moins con...  
  
Petite parenthèse : d'accord, je l'avoue : le professeur Herbert Binns est de ma famille. Après maintes et maintes recherches, j'en ai conclu qu'il était le frère du cousin germain par alliance à la tante de la cousine du petit neveu de la filleule de mon arrière grand-père. Voilà, êtes vous satisfait ?  
  
Après cette parenthèses génétiques, je vous souhaites le salut, Biz bizou Narbeleth 


	6. Chapitre 5 : un autre forme d'hérésie, l...

Enfin ! Voici le chapitre que vous attendez tous…  
  
Le dernier…  
  
Hourra !!! (vous êtes très méchant…).  
  
Ce chapitre est déconseillé aux âmes sensibles, ou à ceux qui viennent de manger (les toilettes sont au fond du couloir à droite…).  
  
Accrochez vous, mesdames et messieurs, car voici le chapitre des tortures…  
  
Ce chapitre est tout particulièrement dédié à Shadox et Emy Black (j'aimerais bien vous répondre en direct live, mais je n'ai pas vos e-mail. Ch'est triste cha), mes   
  
deux premières revieweuses officielles qui me suivent depuis le début.  
  
Merci, merci, merci et encore merci !!!!  
  
***************************************************  
  
Chapitre 5 – une autre forme d'hérésie : la torture  
  
Le chevalet  
  
Le chevalet n'est pas, comme on pourrait le croire d'origine médiévale. Déjà à Rome, Cicéron le décrit : au Ier siècle av. J.-C.,   
  
l'instrument ne servait pas à faire dénoncer d'éventuel complices mais agissait comme une véritable machine de mort.  
  
On ne descendait pas vivant du chevalet, d'autant qu'on labourait au même moment les corps des condamnés avec des crochets de fer.   
  
Il est l'instrument dont tous les bourreaux d'Europe connurent la pratique jusqu'à la fin du XVIIIème siècle, son application était si rapide qu'un Duc d'Oxeter   
  
ordonna de fabriquer un chevalet démontable en 1477.  
  
Le bûcher  
  
Le bûcher, dont les souverains légalisèrent la pratique, tant elle satisfait les instincts cruels de leurs prêtres et de leurs peuples.   
  
Attachés en croix et enduits de résine, ils éclairèrent à la manière des flambeaux, quelques unes des plus belles scènes de l'orgie romaine.  
  
L'histoire humaine est jalonnée de bûchers et d'incendies, l'homme est pareil au démon à la vue du feu.   
  
On commence par planter un poteau de sept ou huit pieds de haut, autour duquel laissant la place d'un homme, on construit un bûcher en carré, composé   
  
alternativement de fagots, de bûches et de paille, on laisse un intervalle pour arriver au poteau ; le bûcher est élevé jusqu'à la hauteur de la tête du patient.  
  
Le criminel arrivé est déshabillé et on lui met une chemise soufrée ; on le fait entrer et monter sur les rangs de fagots et de bois au bas du poteau.  
  
On lui attache le col avec une corde, le milieu du corps avec une chaîne de fer et les pieds avec une corde, ensuite on bouche l'endroit par lequel il est entré et   
  
on y met le feu...   
  
Il y a un moyen pour qu'il ne sente pas la douleur du feu qui s'exécute ordinairement sans qu'il s'en aperçoive :  
  
les exécuteurs se servent pour construire le bûcher, de crocs de batelier dont le fer à deux pointes, l'une droite, l'autre crochue, puis ajustent un de ces crocs   
  
dans le bûcher en le fermant, de façon à ce que la pointe se trouve vis-à-vis du cœur.  
  
Dès que le feu est mis, on pousse fort le manche de ce croc et la pointe perce le cœur du patient qui meurt sur le champ.  
  
L'un des supplices-roi en matière de peines infamantes, les condamnés devaient porter le carcan durant une longue période et rester ainsi exposés au public.   
  
Le carcan  
  
Le condamné est conduit à pied, les deux mains liées en devant et attachés au cul de la charrette de l'exécuteur des basses oeuvres, jusqu'à un poteau planté dans   
  
la place publique ; à ce poteau est attachée une chaîne au bout de laquelle pend un collier de fer de trois doigts de large, ayant une charnière pour l'ouvrir. On fait   
  
entrer le col nu du patient dans ce collier qu'ensuite on ferme avec un cadenas ; parfois il porte un écriteau devant et derrière où est écrit son délit, comme  
  
banqueroutier, usurier, etc.  
  
Il reste en état aux termes de son arrêt plus ou moins d'heures, un ou plusieurs jours.   
  
Le carcan a été aboli par la loi du 28 avril 1832.   
  
L'écartèlement  
  
Le supplice remonte à la plus haute antiquité. Les Perses attachaient la victime avec des cordes entre deux arbres rapprochés, en se redressant, les branches   
  
emportaient les membres. L'écartèlement avec des chevaux est d'origine romaine et était utilisé pour les crimes de haute trahison. La durée du supplice variait avec   
  
la résistance de la victime. Contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser, l'écartèlement nécessite l'intervention du bourreau à la fin pour la section des membres, soit   
  
avec un couteau ou une hache. Les chevaux ne peuvent suffire à écarteler la victime ...  
  
Supplice du pal  
  
Le supplice du pal est sans conteste d'origine orientale. Les Assyriens avaient coutume d'empaler les corps juste en dessous du sternum. Les victimes pouvaient être  
  
vues de très loin à la façon de la croix des Romains ou des Carthaginois. Les Turcs, les Perses, les Siamois pratiquèrent aussi le supplice du pal.  
  
Le taureau d'airain  
  
L'emploi du four à chaux date probablement du règne de Nabuchodonosor condamnant à la fournaise tous ceux qui refusaient d'adorer sa statue.  
  
Bien plus machiavélique est le taureau d'airain de Phalaris : les hurlements de douleur des malheureuses victimes se transformaient en mugissements grâce à deux   
  
flûtes placés dans le museau de la bête. Les victimes mouraient à petit feu dans le ventre du taureau d'airain s'ouvrant à la façon d'une boite posée sur quatre   
  
pieds.  
  
Selon Ovide, Phalaris le tyran en fut sa propre victime ainsi que l'inventeur Prilaüs qui fut le premier à essayer le taureau, bien qu'il en fût retiré à temps, on le   
  
précipita du haut d'une falaise.  
  
La roue  
  
C'est un petit bâtiment carré, muré jusqu'à la moitié de sa hauteur, le surplus est mis à jour au moyen de piliers de charpente qui soutiennent le toit.  
  
Au centre du bâtiment une poutrelle debout tourne sur son pivot, elle soutient une planche ronde entourée d'une sorte de balcon percé de trois trous circulaires :   
  
la tête passe par celui du milieu et les mains par ceux de chaque côté on fait tourner de temps en temps le pivot afin que le supplicié dont la tête et les mains sont   
  
bloqués par ces trois trous, tourne et présente sa face de tous cotés.  
  
Torture protéiforme, le supplice de la roue était l'un des plus répandus, du condamné qui tournait en se faisant lacérer par des clous à celui du bûcher qui se   
  
situait sous le condamné.  
  
??????  
  
On dresse un échafaud sur le milieu duquel est attache à plat une croix de Saint André faite avec deux solives en forme en forme oblique , assemblées au milieu où   
  
elles se croisent, sur lesquelles il y a des entailles qui répondent au milieu des cuisses, des jambes, du haut et du bas du bras. Le criminel nu, en chemise étendu sur   
  
cette croix, le visage tourné vers le ciel, l'exécuteur ayant relevé sa chemise aux bras et aux cuisses, l'attache à la croix avec des cordes à toutes les jointures et   
  
lui met la tête sur une pierre. En cet état armé d'une barre de fer carrée, large d'un pouce et demi, arrondie avec un bouton à la poigné, il en donne un coup violent   
  
entre chaque ligature, vis à vis de chaque hoche et finit par deux ou trois coups sur l'estomac ...   
  
Après l'exécution faite, le corps du criminel est porté sur une petite roue de carrosse dont on a scié le moyeu en dehors et qui est placée horizontalement sur un   
  
pivot. L'exécuteur après lui avoir plié les cuisses en dessous, de façon que ses talons touchent au derrière de la tête, l'attache à cette roue en le liant de toutes   
  
parts aux jantes et le laisse ainsi exposé au public plus ou moins de temps.   
  
L'enterrement vivant  
  
Mains et pieds par de fortes ligatures sont serrés et se crispent sous l'impression d'une douleur atroce, le ventre se creuse, l'estomac saille en boule, la poitrine se   
  
contracte, la tête se renverse en arrière avec une grimace épouvantable, les lèvres rétractées dénudent les dents, la bouche s'ouvre comme pour un dernier cri...  
  
C'est par ces mots que Maspero tente de nous faire partager l'ultime supplice qu'est celui de la tombe dans son Histoire ancienne de l'Orient.  
  
L'enterrement vivant fut très rarement pratiqué, on le rencontre surtout chez les Goths contre les pédérastes et sous le règne de Pépin le bref pour punir les Juifs.  
  
La torture  
  
Il était affreux qu'on admît toutefois le recours à la torture pour extorquer des confessions aux sorcières. Plus affreux encore qu'on les y soumit à plusieurs   
  
reprises quand elles rétractaient leurs aveux et qu'on leur promît des remises de peine qu'on savait ne pas devoir tenir. Parmi les méthodes les plus utilisés, citons :   
  
la chaise à clous, l'élongation, l'estrapade, les garrots, l'immersion, les fers brûlants, les rouleaux à épines, les tourniquets, les brodequins, le plomb fondu et l'eau   
  
bouillante.  
  
1.La question préparatoire   
  
On effrayait l'accusé en lui expliquant le maniement des différents instruments de torture, puis on fouettait et on le torturait avec des cordes serrées.  
  
1.Question définitive ou Torture finale   
  
Ici le sadisme et la variété se donnaient libre cours. On subdivisait parfois en ordinaire (estrapade) et extraordinaire (dislocation des membres). Tout cela sans   
  
exclure des tortures traditionnelles ( arrachage des chairs avec des pinces rougies).  
  
- Le bourreau lui lie les mains, lui coupe les cheveux et la place sur l'échelle. Il lui jette de l'alcool sur la tête et y met le feu pour brûler la chevelure   
  
jusqu'aux racines.   
  
- Il lui place des morceaux de soufre sous les bras et autour du cou, et les enflamme.   
  
- Il lui lie les mains derrière le dos et l'élève jusqu'au plafond.   
  
- Là, il la laisse suspendue pendant trois ou quatre heures jusqu'au petit déjeuner.   
  
- A son retour, il lui asperge le dos d'alcool et y met le feu.   
  
- Il lui attache de très lourds poids au corps et l'élève à nouveau. Après cela, il lui place le dos contre une planche hérissée de pointes acérées et la   
  
remonte une fois de plus jusqu'au plafond.   
  
- Il lui comprime alors les pouces et les gros orteils dans les vis et lui frappe les bras avec un bâton. Il la laisse ainsi suspendue pendant un quart   
  
d'heure jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse.   
  
- Puis il lui presse les mollets et les jambes à la vis.   
  
- Il la fouette ensuite avec un fouet conditionné pour la faire saigner.   
  
- A nouveau, il lui place pouce et gros orteils dans les vis, de six à treize heures, pendant qu'il va manger un peu avec les officiels de la cour.   
  
Le lendemain, ils reprirent mais sans pousser les choses aussi loin que le jour précédent ...  
  
Tortures des sorciers, devins et invocateurs des démons:  
  
La peste et erreur des sorciers, devins et invocateurs des démons revêt, en diverses provinces et régions, des formes nombreuses et variées en rapport avec les  
  
multiples inventions et les fausses et vaines imaginations de ces gens superstitieux qui prennent en considération les esprits d'erreur et les doctrines démoniaques.  
  
Au sorcier, devin et invocateur des démons inculpé, on demandera la nature et le nombre des sortilèges, divinations ou invocations qu'il connaît, et qui les lui a   
  
enseignés.  
  
Item, on descendra dans les détails, prenant garde à la qualité et condition des personnes, car les interrogatoires ne doivent pas être les mêmes pour tous.  
  
Autre sera celui d'un homme, autre celui sera d'une femme.  
  
On pourra poser à l'inculpé les questions suivantes :   
  
- Que sait-il, qu'a-t-il appris, à quelles pratiques s'est-il livré à propos d'enfants victimes d'un sort et à désensorceler ?   
  
- Item, à propos des âmes perdues ou damnées ;   
  
- Item, à propos des voleurs à incarcérer ;   
  
- Item, à propos d'accord ou le désaccord entre époux ;   
  
- Item, à propos de la fécondation des stériles ;   
  
- Item, à propos de substances que les sorciers font absorber : poils, ongles et autres ;   
  
- Item, à propos de la condition des âmes des défunts ;   
  
- Item, à propos de prédictions d'événements à venir ;   
  
- Item, à propos des fées qui portent bonheur ou, dit on, courent la nuit ;   
  
- Item, à propos des enchantements et conjurations au moyen d'incantations, de fruits, de plantes, de cordes etc. ... ;   
  
- Item, à qui les a-t-il enseignées ? de qui les tient-il ? qui les lui a apprises ?   
  
- Item, que sait il de la guérison des maladies au moyen de conjurations ou d'incantations ?   
  
- Item, que sait il de cette façon de récolter les plantes, à genoux, face à l'orient, et en récitant l'oraison dominicale ?   
  
- Item, qu'en est il de ces pèlerinages, messes, offrandes de cierges et distributions d'aumônes qu'imposent les sorciers ?   
  
- Item, comment fait on pour découvrir les vols et connaître les choses occultes ?   
  
- Item, on fera notamment porter l'enquête sur ces pratiques qui sentent une superstition   
  
quelconque, l'irrespect, l'injure vis-à-vis des sacrements de l'Eglise, en particulier du sacrement du corps du Christ, vis-à-vis du culte divin et des lieux   
  
consacrés.   
  
- Item, on s'enquerra de cette pratique qui consiste à conserver l'eucharistie, à dérober aux églises le chrême ou l'huile sainte ;   
  
- Item, de celle qui consiste à baptiser des images de cire ou autres : on demandera la manière de les baptiser, quel usage on en fait et quels avantages   
  
on en retire.   
  
- Item, on interrogera le prévenu sur les images de plomb que fabriquent les sorciers : mode de fabrication et emploi;   
  
- Item, on lui demandera de ce qui il tient tous ces renseignements ;   
  
- Item, depuis combien de temps il a commencé à user de telles pratiques ;   
  
- Item, quelles personnes et combien sont venues lui demander des consultations, en particulier pendant l'année en cours ;   
  
- Item, lui a-t-on antérieurement défendu de se livrer à de telles pratiques ? qui lui a fait cette défense ? a-t-il promis de ne plus se livrer à ces   
  
pratiques et de n'en plus user désormais ?   
  
- Item, a-t-il récidivé malgré cette promesse et abjuration ?   
  
- Item, croyait-il à la réalité de ce que les autres lui enseignaient ?   
  
- Item, quels bienfaits, présents ou récompenses a-t-il reçus pour ses services ?   
  
Récit d'un homme, accusé de sorcellerie, et torturé :  
  
Alors mes yeux commencèrent à sortir, ma bouche se mit à mousser et à écumer, et mes dents à remuer comme des baguettes de tambours.  
  
Mais en dépit de mes lèvres tremblantes, de mes soupirs, du sang jaillissant de mes bras, de mes tendons brisés, de mes jarrets et de mes genoux, ils continuèrent à   
  
frapper ma figure avec des gourdins pour arrêter mes cris de terreur.  
  
Ils me disaient sans cesse : Avoue, avoue, avoue à temps pour éviter d'horribles tourments   
  
Mais je ne pouvais que répondre: Je suis innocent, O Jésus ayez pitié de moi !  
  
Alors mon corps tremblant fut porté sur un chevalet plat, ma tête pendante placée dans un trou circulaire, mon ventre en l'air, mes bras et pieds ligotés, car je   
  
devais endurer mes pires supplices.  
  
Ensuite des cordes furent passées sur le gras de mes jambes, le milieu de mes cuisses et de mes bras, et ces cordes furent attachées à mes chevilles.  
  
Je souffris sept tortures, chaque torture consistant en une torsion complète des chevilles.  
  
Alors le bourreau prit un pot plein d'eau dont le fond troué légèrement fut placé près de ma bouche.  
  
Au début, je l'acceptai avec joie, car je souffrais d'une soif écorchante et n'avais rien bu depuis trois jours.  
  
Mais lorsque je vis qu'il essayait de me forcer à boire, je fermai les lèvres.  
  
Ensuite on m'écarta les dents avec une paire de pinces en fer.  
  
Bientôt mon ventre commença à grogner terriblement à la manière d'un tambour, je ressentis une peine suffocante avec ma tête penchée vers le sol, l'eau   
  
regorgeant dans ma gorge, étranglant et arrêtant ma respiration.  
  
Je demeurai six heures sur ce chevalet et entre chaque application de la torture, on me questionnait pendant une demi heure, chaque demi heure me paraissant un   
  
enfer.  
  
Vers dix ce soir là, ils m'avaient infligé soixante tortures diverses et continuèrent encore une demi heure bien que mon corps fut couvert de sang, que je fusse   
  
percé de part en part, que mes os fussent broyés ou meurtris et en dépit de mes hurlements, de mes lèvres et du grincement de mes dents. Aucun homme, je le jure,   
  
ne pourrait concevoir les peines que j'ai endurées ni l'anxiété de mon esprit.  
  
Quand ils m'arrachèrent du chevalet l'eau jaillit de ma bouche.  
  
Ils mirent des fers sur mes jambes brisées et je fus reconduit dans mon donjon.  
  
Chaque jour on me menaçait de tortures nouvelles si je refusais d'avouer. Le gouverneur ordonna que toute la vermine de la cellule soit balayée et placée sur mon   
  
corps nu ce que me fit souffrir mille morts.  
  
Mais le guichetier venait me voir en secret, enlevait la vermine et la brûlait en tas avec de l'huile, sans cela elle m'aurait entièrement mangé et dévoré.  
  
La vierge de fer  
  
C'était une statue de fer de grandeur naturelle, d'une taille un peu au dessus de la moyenne, mais posée sur un bas piédestal qui s'enfonçait ou se haussait,   
  
de manière à mettre la tête de la statue bien au niveau de la tête de l'être humain qui devait être sa victime.  
  
Cette statue représentait une femme sobrement drapée, les bras nus.  
  
Ces bras étaient articulés, assez ingénieusement aux épaules, aux coudes et aux poignets, les mains aux doigts écartés, crochus et acérés, demeurant à demi   
  
fermés, dans le mouvement de saisir violemment quelque chose ou quelqu'un ...  
  
La victime hurlant de peur se cambrait, espérant échapper à l'étreinte : quel spectacle ! ...  
  
Les gros cierges éclairaient la jeune femme. Son visage convulsé, sa bouche hurlante, ses yeux horrifiés ...  
  
Son sein gauche jaillit, splendide et lourd, jeune et gonflé, d'une blancheur délicate ...  
  
Et les contorsions de son corps flagellaient les longues mèches de sa chevelure   
  
Et le sang paru, tomba par gouttes puis ruissela ...  
  
C'est que des yeux de la statue, tout aussi lentement, sortait une autre pointe d'acier ...  
  
lentement encore, les bras de fer resserraient leur étreinte, l'un étant resté un peu au dessous de l'épaule gauche de la victime, l'autre étant remonté et lui   
  
enfonçant ses ongles dans le crâne, à travers les cheveux.  
  
La cage de fer de la comtesse Bathory  
  
Née au sein d'une puissante famille hongroise, Elisabeth Bathory gagna le surnom de « la comtesse sanglante » en torturant et en saignant à blanc des jeunes filles.   
  
Persuadé que leurs sang aurait des effets bénéfiques sur sa peau vieillissante, elle s'en recouvrait ou en aspergeait régulièrement le corps.  
  
C'était une cage cylindrique de lames de fer brillantes maintenues par des cercles.  
  
On l'eût dite destinée à quelque énorme hibou.  
  
Mais l'intérieur en était garni de pointes acérées.  
  
Le moment venu, et toujours de nuit, on hissait l'engin au plafond à l'aide d'une poulie.  
  
C'était de là que venaient les hurlements qui réveillaient les moines d'en face et suscitaient leur colère contre cette maudite demeure protestante.  
  
Quelques minutes auparavant, Dorko avait fait dévaler l'escalier de la cave, la tirant par ses lourds cheveux défaits, à une jeune servante entièrement nue.  
  
Elle avait poussé et enfermé la paysanne dans la cage qu'on avait immédiatement hissée jusqu'à la voûte basse.  
  
C'est alors qu'apparaissaient la Comtesse. Déjà comme en transe, légèrement vêtue de lin blanc, elle venait lentement s'asseoir sur un escabeau placé sous la cage.  
  
Dorko, saisissant un fer aigu ou un tisonnier rougi au feu, commençait à piquer la prisonnière, semblable à un grand oiseau blanc et beige, qui dans ses mouvements   
  
de recul, venait se heurter violemment contre les pointes de la cage.  
  
A chaque coup, s'épaississaient les ruisseaux de sang qui tombaient sur l'autre femme, blanche, assise impassible, regardant dans le vide à peine consciente.  
  
OoOoOoOoOoO  
  
Et voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre. Je sais que j'y suis aller un peu fort là, mais c'est là pure vérité. Alors, maintenant je vous le demande, qui sont les sorciers ?  
  
L'Inquisition ?  
  
Des millions de victimes ont ainsi été torturés. Et on est bien content de vivre à cette époque, n'est ce pas ?  
  
Je tiens à préciser que j'ai trouver toutes les informations sur la torture sur internet. Si çà vous intéresse, je peux vous le donner (l'adresse).  
  
A Shadox : (ou la première revieweuse en chef) : au sujet de Binns, je crois que tu as raison. En plus, tu veux connaître la meilleure ? Je veux être prof d'anglais.   
  
Pourvu que je ne me réveilles pas un matin morte et que mon fantôme fasse cours aux pov' élèves…soupir soupir.  
  
Au sujet de la violence, je suis comme toi : je ne supportes pas de vois un être (humain, animal ou végétal) se faire trucider. Je suis allée voir la passion du Christ   
  
(très beau film), mais je me suis sentie trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès mal.   
  
Mais bon, j'espère quand même qu ce chapitre te fera plaisir.  
  
Bisous !  
  
A Emy Black : je sais, je fais des cours très instructif. Mieux que l'aïeul. Je penses bien que tu n'ai pas de tendance sadique ou masochiste, tu me ferais peur là !  
  
le chapitre tant désiré est là, sous tes yeux, alors, j'espère que tu as passer un bon moment.  
  
Au sujet de Binns : une messe sera célébré le 32 avril, à l'église de St herbert. La famille et les amies sont conviées à célébrer cet anniversaire. Amen.  
  
Au fait : joyeuses pâques, et ne manger pas trop de chocolat, gare au kilos !  
  
Laissez moi des reviews, et je vous y répondrais avec toujours autant de plaisir.  
  
Narbeleth  
  
Ps (encore ?) : mon prochaine fic sera sur le seigneur des anneaux, et s'appellera « Juste un baiser », pour ceux que çà intéresse. Je mettrais le premier chapitre   
  
lundi prochain.  
  
Bye ! 


End file.
